Divergent Truth or Dare
by 46fourtrisforever
Summary: The characters of Divergent get together to play a game of Truth or Dare! Tris and Tobias start dating here! Will include things beside Truth or Dare to! Please read?
1. Chapter 1

(1) my first Truth or Dare so I hope you enjoy! ;)

(2) leave ideas for dares and truths in the reviews and I'll update faster!

(3) constructive criticism is always welcome!

(FOUR) Tris and Tobias aren't together yet so… just thought I'd let ya know! And this will switch between point of views, also letting ya know!

Well enough talking, I don't own Divergent and any of the characters! :'( read and review!

* * *

_**Tris's P.O.V**_

"Hey Tris!" Zeke called to me. I look up. "Wanna come play some truth or dare at my place?" he asked. Sounds fun. But, I will only go if _he_ is there.

"Who's playing?"

"Me, you, Christina, Will, Four, Uriah and Marlene." _yes he's playing. _

"what time should I be there?"

"Around 7ish." he says. I nod.

_**page break **_

_**four's P.O.V**_

I see Zeke in the hall. Time to ask, I decide.

"So uh Zeke…" way to go four! Now you sound all nervous, I think to myself. "Who's um, coming tonight?" There. I got it all out.

He gives me a strange look. "Me, you, Will, Christina, Tris, Uriah and Marlene." I let out a breath I didn't realize i was holding in at the sound of her name. Good. She was playing.

"So uh, see you tonight?" I ask him trying to get away from this conversatio.

"Yeah. See ya later man"

I walk away quickly.

_**sorry for all the page breaks brut this is the last one. Just adding some suspense and setting it up for the game. **_

_**Tris's P.O.V**_

_**"So who want to start?" Zeke asked the group. Christina leaped on the offer. **_

She started yelling "ME! ME ME ME!" At the top of her lungs.

Zeke nodded at her to start.

She looked around the room mischievously. "Hmmmmm" she said while tapping her finger to her chin. "Who shall be my victim?" She asked. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"You!" Christina shouted pointing at Mar. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare. Duh. " Marlene responded without thinking.

"I dare you…" She said trailing of into thought. "I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Uriahs stomach!" She declared. Marlene shrugged. Zeke leapt up to get some whipped cream from the fridge.

When he came back he tossed it at Uriah. Everyone was watching him spread it across his stomach, while Marlene giggle nervously. I took my opportunity. I looked at him.

Well I guess it wasn't a _look_. It was more of me drinking in his appearance. He was gorgeous. Shaggy dark hair hanging just above his intense blue eyes. And his body was amazing too. His arms and abdomen were taut muscle. He was perfect.

But he was also a trainer, therefore he was off limits. But I couldn't resist it. Four was perfect.

"TRIS!"

I snapped back to reality. Uriah was yelling at me. I look at him.

"Wha-what?" I say, my voice failing for a second. I cringe.

"Truth or dare?" Oh wow. I really must've blanked out. Marlene is done with her dare and looking at me. Crap.

I think or a moment. "Uh dare." Why not? After all I am Dauntless now.

"I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game." He says with a smirk. I bite my lip and glance at Four. He gestures at his lap.

"It's all yours" he says to me. I get up and move to him. I sit down. I try not to sigh. He's oh so warm. I can feel heat radiating from his body. My lower back is pressed against his abdomen. I can feel his tight abs. I bite my cheek hard and taste blood. I don't even feel it.

"Uh Will. Truth or dare." I ask him.

He replies quickly. "Truth."

I think for a moment. "Which girl in her do you want to kiss?"

"Christina." He quickly reddens. So does Chris. They both sheepishly look at the floor. I laugh. Will shoots me a death glare and I try to stifle my laughter.

Its Will's turn. "Truth or dare Four?"

**_Fours P.O.V_**

"Dare" I reply smoothly. Truth is to risky, I don't want them asking me about her or my past.

"Alright then…hmmmm" Will mummers. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Tris." I feel my breath catch. She looks back at me. Time freezes for a moment. All I can see is her. Her blue eyes, her blond hair her small frame. Her perfect body. I want her so bad.

"Whatever" I find myself saying. She stands up and I follow her into the bedroom. She stares at me from the shadows. I stride over to her.

I place my hand on her cheek. The heel of my hand is on the side of her chin and my fingers are in her hair. I pull her closer to me.

I swear when our lips connect it feels like I was struck by lightning. Electricity surges through me. I pull away, not even an inch away.

"I have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I whisper softly. Her eyes meet mine.

"Really?" She asks. I nod. She goes to kiss me again. Harder. More passionate. I don't stop her.

* * *

That was just a teaser. Tell me what you think And I'll update faster!

Remember: I don't own Divergent. *sigh*

I won't update till I get a few reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

So I went to bed last night after I put up the story, and woke up to about 35 reviews, favorites and new story followers! Thank you!

So a lot of you want fm ore fourtris. Don't worry I pro mode there will be a lot! I love fluff so I'll try to do a lot. And this won't just be Truth or Dare. There will be other stuff to.

Remember review!

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

_**Fours P.O.V**_

"Dude what faction will be the first jumper this year?" Zeke calls.

"Erudite. My bet is on Erudite." Shauna say quickly.

They did this last year to. Take bets on who will be first, who will be last. Personally I hope it's an Abnegation to jump first. But that's unlikely. Last year there wasn't any Abnegation transfers. I was the first one in years. That's what made it so unusual.

"Four what do you think?" Shauna says to me. She was standing next to Zeke an I now.

"Uh…Abnegation" I say with a smirk. They take it as a joke and start into fits of laughter. Abnegation have such little respect in Dauntless, I think to myself.

Zeke finally controls himself enough to talk. "Are you… are you serious?"  
I nod.

"My money is on Abnegation and that's final." I tell them. They start laughing more. Then there's a loud noise above us. The train. I grin.

"Here they come." I say. I hear screaming. It's to early for anyone to jump though. I furrow my eyebrows. Zeke looks confused. We don't see anyone jumping, so we have no idea what's going on. Then I hear the voice screaming words.

"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY SISTER…" I can't hear the rest. But I know someone didn't make it the jump from the train to the roof. I inhale slowly. One dead. I exhale.

Then we hear max's voice. Giving his normal speech, yada yada. Then we hear it. The screaming. The figure above the net. She's falling, blonde hair whipping behind her. She lands with a soft thud.

Hundreds of hands reach out to her. She grabs mine. The I realize. She's wearing grey.

An Abnegation.

I pull her out of the net. "What's your name?" I ask.

She starts. "Bea-" then stops. I laugh a little.

"Chose wisely. You can be remade here." I tell her smiling a little.

She thinks for a moment. "Tris." She says firmly. I take her hand in mine and raise it above her head.

"First jumper: Tris" I yell. The crowd erupts in cheers and yells. I look at Tris. She practically glowing. Her blue eyes were shinning with excitement, her hair win blown from her fall. She was small to. Very small. She was beautiful.

**_Flashback over, back to present time, still Fours P.O.V:_**

As we sat back down I thought back to that day. It's odd how one thing can change your life so much. A few days after Choosing Day, I realized I liked her. Now I can't stand it. I'm falling in love with her.

"Four it's your turn." Shauna told me.  
I must've blanked out for a second. Crap.

"Okay ummm Shauna. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to go out into the hall and kiss the first guy you see."

"Easy." She said. She got up and went outside. Eric just so happen to be passing by then. Shauna went up to him, grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down to start making out with him. Eric shoved her away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eric fumed at her.

Shauna started giggling. She wasn't scared of him. "Oh we're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?" He thought for a moment.

"Why not." He said. They both came inside and joined our circle. It was shaunas turn now.

"Eric. Truth or Dare?" Shauna asked.

"Hmmmmm…Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in here." She said mischievously.

"And if I don't?"

Uriah answered this question.

"You have to remove one piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Eric removed his shirt.

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Again they're short. I'll try to fix that.

I didn't magically turn into Veronica Roth last night, so I still don't own Divergent. *another sigh*

Review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. EXTREMELY sorry I haven't posted. My friends rented a beach house for the week and I've been there, so I haven't had time to write anymore. So I'll do one now, but you guys have to review to keep me going! I forget and don't update, so remind me! If I haven't posted in a while remind me! So enough talking, here you go: my new chapter *does jazz hands*!

* * *

**_Tris's P.O.V_**

"Tris. Truth or dare?" Eric asks me. I hesitate. If its a dare, it'll most likely be something to do with Four. Like kissing him or something like that. But if its truth… what if they ask me if I like him? I'd have to answer that. If a take off my shirt, they'll know I do. That would be embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing.

"Dare." I mange to squeak. My voice is shaky and faint. Probably cause I'm so nervous since I'm on Fours lap. Ugh. Not good.

He smirks. "I dare you to sleep with Four tonight." My breath catches. Sleep with him?

I start stuttering. "L-like what do you m-mean? Just-t in the same bed or like…" I can't say it. He can't make me have sex with Four can he?

"Just in bed together." He tells me. I look back at Four. He's got a pink tint to his face. How is he embarrassed? He must've slept with a lot of girls already. I mean come on. Girls are always swooning over him. He could have anybody he wanted.

"Uh I guess it's fine with me" Four tells me. Zeke breaks the tension. Thank god.

"Well. I guess that's it tonight." He announces clapping. Christina groans and falls over backwards.

She starts whining. "But we just started!"

Zeke feigns being annoyed. "Chris it's like midnight. We need to get Tris and Four in bed together." She perks up at that.

"C'mon lets take them to Fours room!" She says jumping up. We all get up slowly. Me slower than the rest.

_**Page break**_

"I don't have pajamas." I say quietly to Four. Chris was on such a hurry that she didn't let me go to the dormitory to get clothes. Sometimes I really hate her.

"Do you want one of my shirts?" He asks me.

I reply slowly. "Sure I guess" he tosses me a black tee shirt. It's soft. Very soft. And it smells amazing. I go into the bathroom to change.

When I come back out he's sitting on his bed. In boxers. And a tee shirt. That's it. My Abnegation side takes over for a moment. I try to calm down. He looks up at me with his amazing blue eyes. I get lost for a minute.

They're an odd color of blue. Unique. They're soft and innocent. Kind of vulnerable. The opposite of him.

When I snap back to reality, I realize he's talking to me. Crap. I have no idea what he said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

His face is slightly red. "Are we both going to sleep in the bed? I mean we don't have to, I could sleep on the floor if you want…" he says looking down.

"You don't have to. We can both sleep together I guess. After all that was the dare." I feel my face flame. I look at my nails.

"Okay then…are we going to go to bed now?" He asks.

"I guess" we both climb in the bed. Hours later we're still up talking.

Then he looks at me. Like starts studying me. "You know what?" He asks.

"What?" I say.

"Your different. Your different than any other girl I've met. I like it." He says smiling. This is a different smile. A sweeter one. It's beautiful.

"How would you know I'm different?"

I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I like to observe people." He states turning red.

"Maybe you should've transferred to Candor Four, because you are a terrible liar." I say. I shock myself. Am I flirting with him? I would've never said anything like that a few weeks ago.

"Fine. I watched you because I like you. And do me a favor? Don't call me Four anymore." I'm shocked. Then I realize I'm not breathing. I take a deep breath. In and out, I tell myself. In and out.

"What should I call you then?" I ask, hardly containing myself.

"Tobias."

Tobias? I think. Then it hits me. Marcus's son. His son Tobias. His son who transferred to Dauntless. His son that he was accused if beating. I must look shocked. Tobias looks at me.

"Your Marcus's son?" Is all I can say. He nods. Then does something else! He leans in and kisses me! I'm electrified. On fire. I pull back an inch. His eyes lock onto mine. I can't feel anything. He grins. And comes in to kiss me again! This time, I'm ready. I put my hands in his hair and his are on my back. He pulls me closer to him. Within minutes I'm straddling him. He lays me back down.

"Good night Tris." He tells me, smiling softly. Then I realize that that's him. The real Tobias. The one I'm seeing right now. I like it. I like it a lot.

"Goodnight Fo-" I stop. "Tobias. Goodnight Tobias." I fix myself. Tobias. I think again. I like that name, I think drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ugh. Short chapter. Again. I really hate this chapter. A loT. Te me what you think? I'll try to update faster this time. Hopefully.

also: starting a song of the chapter. Look up the song. Tell me if you like it! First song: *drumroll* All To Well by Taylor Swift. I legit am in love with this song. I love it so much its perfect.

Leave me lots of reviews to wake up to!

-K


	4. Chapter 4

How have you guys been? I hope good, cause I've been having a rough week. This chapters song is Nightingale by Demi Lovato, because it describes my situation perfectly right now.

Well enough about me, here's chapter FOUR:

* * *

I feel as though I am flying the next day. I expect for me and Tobias to sit together at breakfast. I've gotten my tray and was about to sit down when I saw him. I wave with me free hand. He looks at me, no emotion. Then goes over and sits with Zeke. I deflate.

But last night? I mean, he told me about his past. I don't think he's told anyone that before, even Zeke. But now? I'm not so sure. Was he just using me?

No. No. No. No. He's not like that, I tell myself. He wouldn't have told me that if he didn't trust me. He must have a plan or something.

HOURS LATER

It's been a long day. I haven't seen Tobias at all. I feel like I need to see him. I want to see him.

"Tris come on!" Chris said, dragging me into the next store.

"NO!" I yell planting my feet on the ground. "I am NOT going in there." She was trying to get me to go into a fancy bra and underwear store. I couldn't read the name of it because the letters were all loopy and curved.

She started whining. "Come on Tris! We're playing Truth or Dare again tonight! We need to have good looking bras and underwear in case we have to take out clothes off!"

I was lucky last time. I didn't have to remove any clothes. Thank god. But it might be different tonight.

"Is it the same um people playing tonight?" I ask her nervously.

"Yeah." She responds totally oblivious to the fact I'm fidgeting nervously now.

"Come ON!" She says again an pulls me with her. I let her.

I end up with a lacy black bra, with red flecks and matching underwear. I hate to admit it, but I kinda like them. Kinda.

"Now come on! Lets go get ready!" She squeals excitedly pulling me back to the dorms.

She puts me through the grueling process of straightening my hair, the curling it, than straightening it again to get gentle waves. It looks good. I end up wearing a strapless top that's tight on top and flows at the bottom. I pair it with black and red skinny jeans and red flats. I look good. I hope Tobias thinks so…

**_PAGE BREAK_**

We've been playing for about an hour or so. Tobias hasn't looked at me yet. Is he mad at me? Did I do something? I have no idea what if I did.

So far Zeke is in his boxers (he wouldn't ask Lauren to marry him or drink out if the toilet), Uriah is shirtless (he wouldn't tell us his greatest fear), Christina, Will, Tobias and the rest if us are still fully clothed.

"Trissy-poo. You know the question." I glare at him. I hate that name so much.

I reply quickly. "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game." I don't think. I don't look at him. I just get up and sit on his lap. I continue the game.

I decide to ask Chris next. "Christina. Truth or dare?" She says truth. "How far have you gone with Will?" She blushes fiercely and takes off her top, revealing a dark black satin push up bra. Only her, I think.

"Okay Tris. Truth or Dare?"

I say dare again.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four." She states triumphantly. I glance back at him. He shrugs. I stand up with him close behind. We go into Zekes room. He starts talking to me instantly.

"Okay I'm sorry. I've ignored you all day. I just we can't let people know yet, okay?" He says softly.

"Why not?" I ask. Is he ashamed of me?

"Because your good. And if people know we're dating, they'll think that your high rankings are because I'm playing favorites. But they're not. You're skilled." I can't say anything. So I don't. I stand on my toes and kiss him.

His hands snake around my waist. I put mine in his hair and hold in to it softly. He pulls me off my feet and I wrap my legs around him. His hands are under my butt and mine are now around his neck pulling him closer. But there is no closer. Zeke opens the door right then.

"Whoa you to. You move fast. Need a room?" He says, taken aback.

Tobias looks at me. He raises his eyebrows slightly and I nod. Still holding me, he walks out of the room. I look back at everyone's shocked faces. I laugh softly.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" He asks me turning pink slightly. I nod a little.

When we get to his room he puts me down. He tosses me a tee shirt and I change. When I come out of the bathroom he's sitting in his bed.

He sees me and walks over to me. Picking me up bridal style he walks over to the bed again. He lays me down softly. Then he lays next to me.

He sits up and pulls my head into his lap. I look up at him. His blue eyes are shinning in the dark. I reach my arms up and put them around his neck. I pull him down to me. He laughs softly and kisses me slowly. Then he pulls me up so that I'm straddling him. I pull closer to him. Then it hits me. He's only wearing boxers. And I'm a only wearing a shirt. I freeze for a moment. He stops and looks at me, blue eyes quizzical.

My eyes travel down his bare chest to his black boxers. Then he realizes what's wrong.

"Is this scareing you Tris?" He asks. I nod.

"A little." He takes my hands in his and puts them in his abs. He presses them into his skin and starts to move them upward. I shiver. He stops them and puts them on his neck. He presses his lips to my forehead. We stay like that for a long time.

* * *

I hope that was good! It was a little longer so thats definitely good! Remember read and Review! Pleaseeeee review? Please? Anyway I'll try to update soon! Any new chapter ideas? Plot twist? PLEASE tell me cause I've been running low on ideas. Anyway byeeeeeeee my little initiates!


End file.
